How to make a Fiction Wrestling fic?
by Fanfiction Wrestling Critic
Summary: Want to build a fictional Wrestling Company with your favorite characters from any shows? Want to see whether you can make better storylines than current WWE Creatives? Think your bookings are better than Paul Heyman's? Think you can write a better match than The Rock vs John Cena? Can you make a company with your favorite characters from many shows? Read here guys!


Despite the Real Life works that I'm facing, I'm going to teach you how to make a Fiction Wrestling Company!

What to build a fictional Wrestling Company with your favorite characters from any shows? Want to see whether you can make better storylines than current WWE Creatives? Think your bookings are better than Paul Heyman's? Think you can write a better match than The Rock vs John Cena? Read here guys!

Reason for writing this? Just noticed that there are some new companies pooping up these days and I would like to have more to show up.

And please feel free to report this as spam. I'm bored and posting this on my profile would result in no one reading this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

Ah yes, for years Wrestling has filled us with entertainment. From the WWE and NWA then to the Monday Night Wars (WWF vs WCW vs ECW), to Modern Day Companies (WWE vs TNA vs ROH), to some other companies outside US (Dragon Gate, NJPW, etc) and the indies (Chikara, CZW, etc.), they had us on our seats.

While you are watching them, you're wondering: Can I make a company with my favorite characters from many shows?

Well yes you can!

But not in real life of course, because the characters are fictional and you don't have a billion dollar like Vince McMahon did.

Don't worry! That's what is for!

Here you can write a Fictional Wrestling Company featuring your favorite characters without having to pay them! Wait? Why should you write that? If you're bored or have read too many Fiction Wrestling fics like CWF, then you might want to write it.

Before you write it, here are some tips that you should follow to build a sucessful Fiction Wrestling fic:

(Hulk Hogan voice) NUMBER 1! (whips someone with Apple Pie strap)

What style of Fiction Wrestling fic are you going to write? WWE PG style? WWF Attitude style? TNA style (with or without 6 Sided Ring)? Original ECW style? WCW (before the Fingerpoke of Doom) style? ROH? Lucha Libre? British Wrestling? Puroresu? Mix of any of them?

What type of company are you going to have? All anime? All cartoons? All games? Mix of animes and cartoons? All Naruto wrestling fic? Mix of Canon Characters and OCs? You decide!

(Hulk Hogan voice) NUMBER 2!

First, ask yourself: Who should I have in my company? How many should I have? Simple! You need at least 30 to 40 guys for Royal Rumble perposes or if your company isn't a WWE-lite, 20-25 singles characters would do. Second, hire the characters you know. Animes? Cartoons? Games? Books? TV Shows? Go ahead! But sadly you can't use real life people due to this site's rule and you can't use current wrestling stars because hey, it would be difficult to write a CM Punk match without any knowledge of his moveset right?

Make sure the characters you've chosen are known to the others. Choosing guys from a series that no many people knows like Doraemon would cause confusion and boredom to 99 percent of your readers. Choosing guys from like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or any other popular fictions these days (EXCEPT MY LITTLE PONY!) and expect your fic to be faved/followed.

NUMBER 3!

Choose your faces and heels carefully. For those Little Jimmies, a Face means a good guy while a Heel is a bad guy. A heel Goku or Superman? There's no way in hell that would work! A face Sasuke? Hell no! Book the characters carefully. If the character is a jerkass, heel is his role. A Babyface? Face is he! You can also have a character who fits as a heel turned into a face, but that would require a LOT of work and help.

NUMBER 4!

Females. Make sure your roster is filled with at least 10 Female Characters. You can have actions girls like Kim Possible and Juniper Lee on your roster if you want to! (don't worry, JC 619 won't kill you) Sometimes, a Shoujo manga lead (which doesn't have any magic like say Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura) can also be used on a Fiction Wrestling fic (depends on how you use her).

NUMBER 5!

Tag Teams. Have at least 5-8 Tag Teams. A Tag Team consist of one guy from a series with another from another series (Naruto and Goku on a team)? Sure! Be creative! You might be able to build better Tag Teams that the current WWE! But please, do not, and I mean DO NOT, pair Ash and a Digimon lead (Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, Taiki or Tagiru)! Digimon and Pokemon never mix for a reason.

NUMBER 6!

Fueds! From the greatness that is the Austin-Mcmahon to the awfulness of Mysterio-Orton (Eddie ain't in Heaven! Eddie's down there, in HELL!), fued keeps us on the seats. Book a great fued to attract the readers. From 'Hurr I want your title' to 'Hurr I want her to be my girlfriend', 'Hurr I hate your guts', 'Hurr I trash talked to you on the Locker Room', etc, any fued in possible! Example of a great fued in Fiction Wrestling is the infamous Digimon vs Pokemon Fued. (ask toonwriter for more details)

NUMBER 7!

Storylines! From the great ones (Summer of Punk, Austin-McMahon) to the awful ones (Katie Vick, Mae Young giving birth to a hand) and to the incredibily stupid (Hornswoggle the Annoymous GM), these storylines are essential to a Wrestling fic. Make a good storyline and expect reviews to come 2 hours after you updated your Fiction Wrestling fic. If the reviewers hates your storyline, stop it. 90 percent of the Fiction Wrestling Authors around this site has make a lot of great storylines that it places them around Paul Heyman level when it comes to booking storylines.

NUMBER 8!

Stables! NWO, DX, 4 Horsemen, Evolution, Ministry of Darkness, NEXUS, Aces and 8s, LAX, Immortal, Fourtune, EV 2.0, etc… they are great stables! Face Stable vs Heel Stable or Heel Stable vs Rest of the Roster would attract the readers right away! But please, choose the member of the stable carefully and please, PLEASE DO NOT COPY THE nWo! There are too many copies out there!

NUMBER 9!

Movesets! Don't know what's a Flapjack is? Free Fall Drop? Jawbreaker? Missile Dropkick? Submissions? Go to Wikipedia (not trust worthy but it's better than nothing) then search a video about a Wrestling move, choose 5 to 10 moves to one of the characters and give them a finisher. Attitude Adjustment? RKO? Styles Clash? Swanton Bomb? Crippler Crossface? Go ahead, but choose your finisher carefully to the character. Oh and what type of wrestling does your character use? Normal? Brawler? High Flyer? Submission Specialist?

NUMBER 10!

Injury. I know the characters you're using are fictional (fake) but an injury angle won't hurt right?

NUMBER 11!

Pay-Per-Views. Royal Rumble, Wrestlemania, Bound for Glory, Destination X, etc, those my friends are PPVs. Sadly you won't be able to ask the readers to pay in order to read your PPV Chapters. Book your PPVs carefully! Make sure in has a balanced card. Fill it with title matches and some 2 or 3 rivalry matches. If you're using WWE's style, make sure your 10th PPV is the Royal Rumble, 11th is the Elimination Chamber and the 12th is, well, Wrstlemania. TNA styled? Make sure the 10th is Hardcore Justice, 11th being No Surrender (semi finals and finals of the BFG Series) and the 12th being the Bound for Glory (in which the Main Title Holder takes on the BFG Winner).

NUMBER 12!

Songs! Choose a song for the characters carefully! Giving Sora 'Whatever' by Our Lady Peace would give us a blizare thought of him killing Kairi before killing himself just like Chris Benoit killing his family and himself.

Don't forget songs for your main Monday/Thursday Night show! Sadly you can't use Tonight is the Night or Know Your Enemy since WWE's suing them right now. (not like it matters. Those songs doesn't fit to wrestling anyway)

Oh and don't forget theme songs for PPVs!

So why are you writing a Fiction Wrestling fic again? Why to kill your boredom of course! Plus, you can be friends with fellow Fiction Wrestling Authors and (obviously) Unleash Your (Wrestling) Imagination! Oh come on we need more Wrestling fans on the roof here!

So if there's any questions feel free to ask me. I might help you.

See ya!


End file.
